The Night With Tom
by Nyarghh
Summary: Saddie is in love with Tom but feels that Tom hates her. Will one night change what he think about her? Requested by MrsMollyMoo. Sorry if it sucks. Im bad at story telling o////o


P

**A Day With Tom**

Summary: Saddie is in love with Tom but feels that Tom hates her. Will one night change what he think about her? Requested by MrsMollyMoo. Sorry if it sucks. Im bad at story telling o/o

w''

Saddie blushed when Tom looked her way. He had never noticed her before so why start now?

"_He's just looking at the girl next to me…that's all. I might never have a chance with him."_

She thought. Saddie had a crush on Tom Riddle ever since the 2nd year of Hogwarts, when he showed her the way to class since they had the same class. His dark brown hair and attractive brown eyes were what she found attractive in him.

She wanted to be his. She wanted to be his weakness but knew that it would never happen. Saddie hadn't noticed that class ended. She was so busy staring at Tom to notice.

"_No wonder he's the Prince of Slytherin." _she thought. Then she was so caught up in her own little fantasy world that she didn't know Tom was standing in front of her trying to snap her out of her fantasy world.

When he saw that it won't work, he smirked and placed his lips on her own. This shocked Saddie enough to get her out of her fantasy world. It seemed like eternity when they stayed that way but then suddenly Tom pulled back much to Saddie's dismay.

"I knew that would get up out of you little mind." He said smirking obviously enjoying the sight that laid before his eyes. Sadie blushed madly and wished the kiss would have lasted longer. Then Tom Riddle changed his face expression and fixed it back to blank and emotionless. "Come on little girl, we better had back to the common room." He said. Before she knew it, she said something that she thought she would never say to Tom. "I love you." She said.

Tom's eyes remained emotionless but deep inside he was smiling like a child when they first received a toy. "Really now? Since when have you noticed me, my darling?" he asked trying to remain emotionless. Saddie's eyes fixed to the ground. "S-Since 2nd year s-sir…" she replied. She heard chuckling and looked up to see Tom laugh a little. THE Tom, who had never laughed once in front of people.

Saddie thought he was laughing at her but was proven wrong when his lips meet with hers once again. "If you love me you will come to my room. Password is Marvolo. " he whispered in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine but she choose to ignore it. When she looked up he was already gone and out of her sight. Saddie decided to take a bath before meeting him. So she took a nice long bath in the prefect's bathroom, being glad that she was a prefect and went to the prefect's room and went to Tom's room.

At first she didn't see anyone, but then something, or rather someone, grabbed her, spun her around and welcomed her with a kiss. Saddie tried to wiggle free from the attackers arms, but stopped when she realized it was Tom. "Don't get so shocked my little kitten, it's only me." Saddie wanted to say something but couldn't when Tom's lips crashed onto hers. His tongue begged for entrance in her mouth which she gladly opened for her. Their tongues fought for dominance but Tom won.

His tongue explored her mouth while his large hands snaked its way up Saddie's white button up shirt, and played with her breast. Saddie gasped and immediately pushed away, but Tom didn't let her. His hold on her was to strong and she was helpless in his arms. He put her arms on her back and said a spell which binded her hands together. Tom smirked at the helpless teen under him and went back to what he was doing but not before he casted on last spell which made his walls sound proof for anyone.

Saddie gave a small yelp as Tom removed her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her underwear. Tom eyed her body lustfully as his hand roamed around her body. Saddie shivered as his cold hands ran all over her body. Saddie begged him to stop but that didn't stop Tom. Tom could feel his crotch harden as his ripped off her bra and massaged her breast. Saddie gave a moan and squirmed under his touch. She didn't like being violated ever if it was by the person she loved so dearly. But she was hoping to save her virginity for marriage. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was helpless and weak. Who would want her now? She screamed in her head.

Saddie fought to Tom from going to her lower region. "IMPERIO!" he yelled. Saddie heard a voice in her head. _"Stay still." _It commanded her. Out of her will Saddie stopped move. Tom gave her an evil smile before pulling her panties down. His erection was now hard but he wanted to play with her a little more. He inserted 2 fingers into her and

Saddie inhaled sharply and gave a startled yelp as Tom plunged another finger in there. He was practically expanding her. "It…It hurts." She breathed out. Tom riddle only smiled. "Don't worry little kitten. You'll get use to it." Saddie tried to move but her legs didn't follow her orders.

After played with her, she came on his fingers. His licked it off and lowered his head to her opening and licked off every single drop. Enjoying how she tasted. After he was done he pulled down he pants along with his boxers. Saddie gaped at the size of his membrane. She hadn't expected it to be this big. Without warning Tom thrusted in her and ran through her roughly. Saddie whimpered and begged him to stop. She tried again but Tom's lips crashed onto her lips once again not letting her say anything.

Tears began to fall on the floor. But she had to admit. She LIKED what he was doing with her. She enjoyed every moment of it. But he was robbing her virginity. _"This is not how I like my virginity to be taken." _ She thought. After one last thrust he exploded in her and got off of her. "From now til your death you are mine and anyone who dares touched you will be personally taken care of. If you tempt them to touch you it WILL be the last thing you do." Tom said. And exited the room to do this daily rounds of Hogwarts but not before he undid the binding spell.

Saddie laid on the floor and soon feel asleep. She was happy to be his. She was now with the person she loved. She didn't care if he was brutal and abusive. She just wanted to be with him from now til the day she died. She was now her weakness. _"If a day with tom is this exciting I wonder how it's like to spend my whole life with him."_ She thought before falling into a peaceful slumber on the floor.


End file.
